Eyes in the mirror [¾µÖÐµÄÑÛíø]
by Molina Do
Summary: What did Entreri think about when he waited for Drizzt in Calimport?¶÷´ÞÁ¢ÔÚ¿¨ÁÖ¸ÛµÈ×Å´ÞË¹ÌØÀ´Ê±£¬ËûÔÚÏëÊ²Ã´£¿


¾µÖÐµÄÑÛíø   
  
¡¡¡¡ÏóÒ»ÃæÉñÃØµÄ¾µ×Ó·ÅÔÚÃæÇ°£¬ÈÃÎÒ¿´µ½ÁËÒ»¸ö±³¸º×Å¸ÐÇéµÄÖØµ££¬È´×ÔÒÔÎªÓµÓÐËüÃÇµÄ¶÷´ÞÁ¢ÓÐ¶àÃ´ÓÞ´À¡£´ÞË¹ÌØÔ­±¾ÓÐ¼«ºÃµÄÕ½Ê¿×ÊÖÊ£¬È´½«Ìá¸ß²ÅÄÜ¡¢ÍÚ¾òÇ±Á¦µÄÊ±¼ä¾«Á¦ÀË·ÑÔÚ±£»¤ËûÒ»ÈºÎÞÓÃµÄ·ÏÎïÅóÓÑÉÏ¡£   
¡¡¡¡Çé¸ÐµÄÀÛ×¸ÍÏÂý½ø¹¥µÄ½Å²½£¬ÎÂÈáºÍ°®µÄ»ÑÑÔÊ¹ÀûÈÐÃÉ»Ò¡£   
¡¡¡¡ÎÒ»á¸æËßËûËûËù·¸µÄ´íÎó£¬µ¥¶ÀÃæ¶ÔÃæµÄÊ±ºò£¬ÈÃÎÒµÄØ°Ê×ºÍËûÌ¸Ì¸¡£   
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡£­£­°¢ÌáÃÜË¹¡¡¶÷´ÞÁ¢   
  
¡¡¡¡¡°ËûÒÑ¾­µ½ÁË¡£Ëû¾ÍÒªÀ´ÁË£¡¡±   
¡¡¡¡µÍÓïµÄÄÐ×ÓÐË·ÜµØÓÃÉùÒôÏò×Ô¼ºÈ·ÈÏ¸ÕµÃÖªµÄÏûÏ¢£¬½ô½ôµØ½«×Ô¼º¹üÔÚºÚÉ«µÄ¶·ÅñÀï¡£ÆäÊµÕâ·¿¼ä½öÓÐµÄÒ»ÉÈ´°Ò²ÒÑ±»ºñÖØµÄ´°Á±ÕÚµ²£¬µ«ÓÀÔ¶Òª²ØÔÚÒõÓ°ÖÐ£¬ÕâÊÇËûµÄÉú»î·½Ê½£­£­Ò»¸öÉ±ÊÖµÄÉú»î·½Ê½¡£   
¡¡¡¡ËûÔÚÎÝÖÐÀ´»Øõâ²½£¬¾­¹ý¾µ×ÓÇ°Ê±£¬Í»È»Í£ÁËÏÂÀ´¡£¾µÖÐµÄÄÐ×Ó´Ó¼çÍùÏÂÍêÈ«±»ºÚÉ«ÁýÕÖ£¬µ«Ò»ÕÅÁ³È´·º×Åºì¹â£¬ÑÛ¾¦ËäÈ»ÈÔÊÇºÚÉ«£¬È´±»ÑÛÍ«ÖÐÈ¼ÉÕµÄ»ðÃçµãÁÁ¡£ËûÏò¾µ×Ó×ß½ü£¬ÖåÆðÃ¼£¬Ö±ÊÓ×Å¾µÖÐºÚ°µÀïµÄÁ½µã¹âÃ÷¡£   
¡¡¡¡¡°Õâ²»ÊÇ°¢ÌáÃÜË¹¡¡¶÷´ÞÁ¢µÄÑÛ¾¦¡£¡±Ëû½«ÊÖ·ÅÔÚ¾µÃæ£¬µÍ³ÁµÄ×ÔÓï¡£   
¡¡¡¡ÕâÊÇÄÇ¸öºÚ°µ¾«ÁéµÄÑÛ¾¦¡£   
¡¡¡¡ÊÇÔÚµ½´¦¶¼ÊÇ»Ò°«ÈËµÄµØÏÂ¿óµÀÀï£¬±³¶Ô±³×÷Õ½ºó£¬¶÷´ÞÁ¢É±ËÀµÚËÄ¸ö°«ÈËÊ±£¬ËûÔÚºÚ°µ¾«ÁéÑÛÖÐ¿´µ½µÄÁÁ¹â£»ÊÇÔÚ¸ñÂ×Ï¿¹È£¬ºÚ°µ¾«Áé°×³ÕµÄ°«ÈË¶ÓÓÑºÍÁúÒ»Æð×¹ÂäÉîÔ¨Ê±£¬ËûÔÚºÚ°µ¾«ÁéÑÛÖÐ¿´µ½µÄÁÁ¹â¡£   
¡¡¡¡µ­×ÏÉ«µÄÃ÷ÁÁÑÛíø£¬Ïó×¥×¡Ñô¹â²»·ÅµÄ×ÏË®¾§¡£Ì«ÃÀÁË¡£   
¡¡¡¡ÄÇÊÇ´ÞË¹ÌØ¡¡¶ÅÛÑµÇµÄÑÛ¾¦£¬²»ÊÇ¶÷´ÞÁ¢µÄ¡£¶÷´ÞÁ¢µÄÑÛÍ«£¬´ÓÀ´²»»áÎªÁËÁ¯Ãõ¡¢·ßÅ­¡¢½¹ÂÇ¡¢±¯Í´¶øÉ¢·¢¹âÃ¢¡£   
¡¡¡¡¸ñÂ×Ï¿¹È¡£   
¡¡¡¡¶÷´ÞÁ¢»·ÆðÓÒÊÖµÄÊÖÖ¸£¬»ØÒäÆðµ±ÈÕµÄÇéÐÎ£­£­   
¡¡¡¡´ÞË¹ÌØÒ»ÃÅÐÄË¼Íù±ÚÑÂ¶¥ÉÏÅÀ£¬¼á¾öÒªºÍÄÇÐ©¿ÉÁ¯µÄÅóÓÑÃÇÒ»ÆðËÍÃü¡£Éì³öÊÖÊ±£¬¶÷´ÞÁ¢ÊÇ¶þÊ®¶àÄêÀ´µÚÒ»´Îº¦ÅÂ£¬Ò»¶¡µãÎ¢Ð¡µÄ¼ÆËã´íÎó£¬Ëû¾Í»áÊ§È¥½ñÉúÎ¨Ò»µÄ¶ÔÊÖ£¬µ«Ëû»¹ÊÇÄÇÃ´×öÁË£­£­Éì³öÊÖ£¬ÎÕ×¡¾«ÁéµÄ½Åõ×£¬Ò»°Ñ½«Ëû×§ÏÂÀ´¡£   
¡¡¡¡¶àÃ´ÏËÏ¸µÄ½Åõ×£¡ºÍ´ÞË¹ÌØ¸ß³¬µÄÕ½¶·¼¼ÄÜºÁ²»Ïà³ÆµÄÏ¸ÊÝ¡£¾«ÖÂ¡¢Ò×Ëé£¬Õâ´¥¸ÐÓ¯ÂúËûµÄÊÖÕÆ¡£·Â·ðÖ»ÐèÁ¦µÀÉÔÖØ£¬´Ó´ËºÚ°µ¾«ÁéÑÛÖÐ¾Í»áÑú¶¯±¡Îí°ãµÄÀá¹â¡£   
¡¡¡¡Ëûµ±Ê±ÕæµÄº¦ÅÂ×Å¡£º¦ÅÂÒò×Ô¼ºµÄ²»É÷¶øÊ§È¥ÁËÑ°ÕÒ¶àÄê£¬ÒâÍâ»ñµÃµÄÆì¹ÄÏàµ±µÄ¶ÔÊÖ£­£­ËûµÄÕä±¦¡£   
¡¡¡¡´ÞË¹ÌØÃ»ÓÐÁîËûÊ§Íû¡£   
¡¡¡¡Ã¨Ò»°ãµÄÃô½ÝºÍÈáÈíÈÃµøÂäµÄºÚ°µ¾«ÁéºÜ¿ì¾ÍÅÊ×¡Ò»¿éÍ»³öµÄÑÒÊ¯£¬ÎÈÎÈµØ³öÏÖÔÚ±ÚÃæÉÏ¡£¡°Äã»á¸¶³ö´ú¼ÛµÄ£¡¡±´ÞË¹ÌØÐû¸æ£¬¡°ÄãÖªµÀÎÒ»á¸ú×ÅÄãµÄ£¬É±ÊÖ£¡¡±   
¡¡¡¡ºÚ°µ¾«ÁéµÄÉùÒôÊÇ·ñ¶¼Ïñ´ÞË¹ÌØµÄÒ»ÑùÔÃ¶ú¶¯Ìý£¿¶÷´ÞÁ¢¾Ó¸ßÁÙÏÂµØÄýÊÓ×ÅÄÇÁ½ãüÃÀÀöµÄÇ³×ÏÉ«£¬²»¾õ·º³öÐ¦ÈÝ£º¡°ÄãÁË½âÂð£¿´ÞË¹ÌØ¡¡¶ÅÛÑµÇ£¬ÄÇÕýÊÇÎÒµÄÄ¿µÄ£¡¡±   
¡¡¡¡¸ú×ÅÎÒ°É£¬×·Ëæ×ÅÎÒµÄ½Å²½£¬×öÎÒÒõÓ°ÖÐµÄÒõÓ°£¡   
¡¡¡¡   
¡¡¡¡¶÷´ÞÁ¢»ôµØ×ª¹ýÉí£¬×ßµ½´°Ç°²¦¿ª³ÁÖØµÄá¡Ä»¡£´°Íâ£¬µØÃæµÄºÚÓ°ÔÚÀ©´ó£¬½¥½¥»¯³ÉÒ»Æ¬£¬ÂýÂýµØÏòÇ½ÃæÉú³¤ÂûÑÓ£¬°ÜÍËµÄÑô¹â×ÔÎÝ¶¥³é×ß×îºóÒ»ÂÆÓàêÍ¡£   
¡¡¡¡ËûÀ´ÁË¡£ÐÅÊØÅµÑÔ£¬±»ÓÞ´ÀµÄÓÑÇéËùÇ£°íµÄ´ÞË¹ÌØÀ´ÁË¡£¾ÍÔÚ¿¨ÁÖ¸ÛÔÓÂÒÒõÓ°ÖÐµÄÄ³Ò»Æ¬£¬ÉÁ¶¯×ÅÃÀÀöµÄµ­×ÏÉ«¹âÃ¢¡£   
¡¡¡¡Ò¹Ä»½µÁÙ¡£   
¡¡¡¡Õâ½«»áÊÇËûÃÇµÄÊ±¼ä¡£Ö»ÊôÓÚ¶÷´ÞÁ¢ºÍ´ÞË¹ÌØµÄÒ¹Íí¡£   
¡¡¡¡É±ÊÖµÄ×ì½Çàß×ÅÎ¢Ð¦»Øµ½¾µÇ°£¬ÑÛÍ«»Ø¸´ÁËÒ»¹áµÄÆáºÚ£¬ÓëÎÝÖÐµÄºÚ°µÈÜÎªÒ»Ìå¡£ÓÄ°µ¡¢±ùÀä£¬Õâ²ÅÊÇËû×Ô¼º¡£   
¡¡¡¡Ëû×ßµ½´²±ß£¬¾ö¶¨Ð¡Ë¯Æ¬¿Ì£¬Îª²»¾ÃºóÓëºÚ°µ¾«ÁéµÄ»áÃæ´¢´æÌåÁ¦¡£½«²å×ÅØ°Ê×µÄÆ¤´ø¹Òµ½´²ÖùÉÏÊ±£¬ÊÖÖ¸»¬¹ýØ°Ê×ÉÏµÄ±¦Ê¯£¬Ëû²»½ûÓÖÒ»´ÎÂ¶³Ý¶øÐ¦¡£   
¡¡¡¡ÄãÒÑ¾­×·×ÅÎÒÀ´µ½¿¨ÁÖ¸Û¡£ÎÒ²»»áÈÃÄãÓÐ»ú»á¸ú×Å±ðµÄÈËµ½±ðµÄµØ·½È¥µÄ¡£   
ËûÒªÇ×ÊÖÏ¨ÃðÄÇË«Þ¹ÒÂ²ÝÉ«ÑÛíøÖÐµÄ¹âÃ¢¡£   
£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª   
ËûÔÚÄÄ£¿   
  
ÏÂË®µÀÀïµ½´¦ÊÇ°¹ÔàµÄÀÏÊó£¬¾«ÐÄÉè¼ÆµÄÏÝÚåÇ°µÈ×Å²È½øÈ¥µÄÈ´ÊÇËûµÄÈý¸ö±¿µ°ÅóÓÑ¡£ºÚ°µ¾«ÁéÔÚÄÄ£¿   
  
¶÷´ÞÁ¢¶ãÔÚ¹«»áºóÃÅÉÏµÄÒ»¸öÃØÃÜ·¿¼äÀï£¬ÊÖÖ§×ÅÏÂ°Í£¬ÅÌËã×ÅÏÂÒ»²½µÄÐÐ¶¯¡£   
  
ÃÅÇ°µÄ°«ÈË´ÖÂ³µØ²ð¿ªÁËËûËÍ¸ø´ÞË¹ÌØµÄÀñÎï£¬Ò»Á³À§»óµØ½«¶«Î÷µÝ¸øÉíºóµÄÒ°ÂùÈËºÍÅ®ÈË¡£   
  
¿´µ½ºÐ×ÓÀïÔ²¹ö¹öµÄÒ»½ØÊÖÖ¸Ê±£¬ÎÖ·ò¼ÓÒ»ÉùÅØÏø£º¡°É±ÊÖ£¡¡±ËûÍùÇ°×²ÆÆÁËÃÅ£¬õÔõÄ×Å´³½ø·¿¼ä£¬Ö¨¸ÂÉùÁ¬Ïì£¬Ò»µÀÌú¸ñÕ¢ÃÅÂäÏÂ£¬½«ËûºÍÆäËüÁ½ÈË¸ô¿ª¡£   
  
Ò°ÂùÈË»áÔÚ·¿¼äÀïÌ½ÏÕ£¬¶ø°«ÈËºÍÅ®ÈË»áÊØÔÚÃÅÍâÎªËû¿´×Å±³ºó¡£Ã»ÈË»áÈ¥¹ØÐÄ´ÞË¹ÌØÔÚÄÄ¡£   
  
¶÷´ÞÁ¢Ïë×Å£¬ÎÞÉùµØÌøÂäµ½ÏÂÃæ¿ÓµÀÖÐµÄÒõÓ°£¬¾²Ä¬µØÕ¾ÔÚÃÅÍâÄÇÁ½ÈËµÄÉíºó¡£²»±Ø·¢³öÒ»µãÉùÏì£¬Ëû¾Í¿ÉÒÔÇáËÉµØÓÃµ¶¸î¶Ï°«ÈËµÄºíÁü£¬°ÑØ°Ê×Ôú½øÅ®ÈËµÄÐÄÔà¡£   
  
¿ÉÊÇ£¬ÎªÊ²Ã´Òª·ÑÉñÀí²ÇËûÃÇÄØ£¿Õâ¸öÏÝÚå±¾¾ÍÊÇÒª¸ô¿ªºÚ°µ¾«ÁéºÍËûµÄÍ¬°é£¬ÁôÏÂ×¨Êô¶÷´ÞÁ¢ºÍ´ÞË¹ÌØµÄË½ÈË¿Õ¼ä¡£ÏÖÔÚ£¬ÕâÏÝÚåÍ¬ÑùÄÜÀ§×¡ÆäËûÈýÈË£¬°Ñ´ÞË¹ÌØµ¥¶ÀÁôÔÚºÚ°µµÄÃÔ¹¬ÖÐ£¬Áô¸øËû¡£   
  
¶÷´ÞÁ¢×ªÉíÒþÈëºÚ°µ¡£   
  
  
  
ÔÚºÍÎÒ¼ûÃæÖ®Ç°£¬ÄãµÄÈÈÉíÔË¶¯ËÆºõ×öµÃÌ«¶àÁË¡£   
  
²»±ØÏ¸¿´£¬¶÷´ÞÁ¢ÍêÈ«Çå³þÍ¨µÀÀïÄÇÐ©Ê¬ÌåÉÏÖÂÃüµÄµ¶ÉËÀ´×ÔË­µÄÍäµ¶¡£°ëÈË°ëÊóµÄÊ¬Ê×Â·±êÒ»ÑùÖ¸ÏòËûµÄ¿ÊÍû¡£É±ÊÖ¼Ó¿ìÁË²½×Ó¡£ÕâÉÝ³ÞµÄ×¾ÁÓÈ¦Ì×Ö»ËµÃ÷Ò»¼þÊÂ¡ª¡ªÈðÎ÷Ëþ£¬×ÔÒÔÎª¿ÉÒÔÈ¡´ú¶÷´ÞÁ¢Î»ÖÃµÄÄÇ¸öµÍ±ÉµÄÊóÈË£¬Ò²ÏëµÃµ½´ÞË¹ÌØ¡£   
  
¾ø¶Ô²»ÐÐ¡£ºÚ°µ¾«ÁéÊÇ¶÷´ÞÁ¢Ò»¸öÈËµÄ£¬ÆäËûÈËÃ»ÓÐ×Ê¸ñÕ´ËûÒ»¸ùÊÖÖ¸¡£   
  
µ±Ä¿¹âÂäÔÚËíµÀ¿ÚÍÌÃ»Ò»ÇÐÎ¢¹âµÄºÚ°µ½á½çÊ±£¬É±ÊÖ¸Ð¾õµÃµ½ÕÆÖÐÉø³öÁËÏ¸º¹¡ª¡ªËû¾ÍÔÚÕâ¸½½ü£¡Ìì¸³²ÅÄÜ¸øÓèºÚ°µ¾«ÁéµÄÓÅÊÆ£¬´ÞË¹ÌØ¾ø²»»áÀË·Ñ¡£²»ÄÜÈÃÈðÎ÷ËþÏÈÕÒµ½Ëû¡£   
  
½ô½Ó´«À´µÄÒ»Éù´ó½ÐÖ¤ÊµÁËËûµÄ²ÂÏë£¬Ò²Ö¤ÊµÁËËûµÄµ£ÐÄ£º¡°ºÚ°µ¾«Áé£¡¡±   
  
¶÷´ÞÁ¢¼²·çÒ»°ãÂÓ¹ýÍ¨µÀµÄË®Ãæ¡£   
  
  
£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª   
  
¡¡¡¡¸ÕºÃÀ´µÃ¼°¡£   
  
Éä³öµÄØ°Ê×Ï÷¹ýÊóÈËµÄÊÖ±Û£¬ÈðÎ÷ËþÎÛ»àµÄ½£Ã»ÓÐÅöµ½´ÞË¹ÌØ   
Ò»·ÖÒ»ºÁ¡£¶÷´ÞÁ¢ÎÞÏ¾Àí»áÌÓ×ßµÄÊóÈËÎ¢ÈõµÄÍþÐ²£¬ËûµÄË«ÑÛÒ»Õ£²»Õ£µØ¶¢×ÅÑÛÇ°µÄ´ÞË¹ÌØ£¬Ò»¿ÅÐÄÂäÖÁ¹Èµ×¡£   
  
ÖÕÓÚÖ»Ê£ËûÃÇÁ½ÈËÁË¡£¶÷´ÞÁ¢ºÍ´ÞË¹ÌØ¡£   
  
¶÷´ÞÁ¢ºÍ´ÞË¹ÌØµÄÊ¬Ìå¡£   
  
Ò²ÐíËû»¹Ã»ÓÐËÀ¡£µ«ÊÇ£¬ÒÑ¾­Ã»ÓÐ¶÷´ÞÁ¢ËùÆÚ´ýµÄÒ»ÇÐÁË¡£   
  
É±ÊÖ×ß¹ýÈ¥°Î³ö×Ô¼ºµÄØ°Ê×£¬Ëû»¹Ã»¾ö¶¨ÒªÔõÃ´½áÊøÕâÒ»ÇÐ¡£²ÁÈ¥Ø°Ê×ÉÏµÄÀÃÄàÊ±£¬ËûÍ´ÐÄµØÌ¾Ï¢×Å£º¡°Äã¾ÍÕâÃ´ËÀÁË¡£¡±   
  
Ø°Ê×ÉÏµÄ±¦Ê¯Ò»Àë¿ªÎÛÄàµÄÕÚ¸Ç£¬¾ÍÓ³×Å¶¯ÈËµÄ¹â»Ô¡£È»¶ø£¬±ÈÕâ¸ü¹â²ÊÕÕÈËµÄÒ»¶Ôµ­×ÏÉ«µÄ±¦Ê¯£¬È´²»ÔÙÓÚËûÑÛÇ°ÉÁË¸¡£ËûÒ»¶ÈÒÔÎª×Ô¼ºÏëÒªÇ×ÊÖÆËÃðÄÇÁ½´Ø»ðÑæ£¬Èç½ñ£¬È´²»ÄÇÃ´È·ÐÅÁË¡£   
  
¡°ÄãÈÃÎÒºÜÊ§Íû£¬ºÚ°µ¾«Áé¡£¡±¶÷´ÞÁ¢Ì§ÆðÁ³£¬¾²¾²µØ¹Û²ìÏÝÈëÃ«Ì¦¹Ö»³±§ÖÐ£¬ÎÞÖúµÄ´ÞË¹ÌØ¡£½ô±ÕË«íøµÄºÚ°µ¾«Áé£¬¾ÍÏóÏÅ»£Ð¡º¢µÄÄÇÐ©ÎÞÁÄ¹ÊÊÂÀï£¬ÂäÈëÄ§Å®ÊÖÖÐ±»±ä³ÉÊ¯ÏñµÄ¿¡ÃÀÉÙÄê¡£Ëû±»Ò»Ç§Ö»´¥ÊÖµõÔÚ¿ÕÖÐ£¬ÏËÊÝµÄÊÖ±ÛÎÞÁ¦µØ¹ÒÔÚÁ½²à£¬Å¨ÃÜµÄ°×·¢×ÔÊÝÏ÷µÄ¼çÍ·ÅûÂä£¬ÕÚ×¡ÁËÄÇÕÅÉÏÌì¾«µñÏ¸×ÁºóÐ¡ÐÄ·ÅÂä·²¼äµÄÓ¢¿¡ÃæÅÓ¡£ÏóÖ»±»ÖëÍø×¥×¡µÄ¾øÃÀºûµû¡£   
  
¶÷´ÞÁ¢½ôÎÕØ°Ê×£¬·Â·ð¼¸¸öÔÂÇ°ºÚ°µ¾«ÁéÏËÏ¸µÄ´¥¸ÐÈÔÓàÕÆÖÐ¡£¾«ÖÂ¡¢Ò×Ëé£¬ÏóÏ¸±¡µÄ²£Á§Æ÷ÃóÒ»°ã¾­²»Æð±È½ôÎÕ¸üÓÐÁ¦µÄÅö´¥Âð£¿ÄÇÎÒÔõÃ´°ì£¿ÎÒÐÄÖÐµÄ¿ÊÍûÔõÃ´°ì£¿£¡   
  
¡°ÎÒÎªÁËºÍÄãÒ»¾ö¸ßÏÂ£¬°ÑÄãÒýÀ´ÕâÀï£¬ÎÒËù²ÙµÄÐÄºÍÃ°µÄ·çÏÕ£¬¾¹È»¶¼ÊÇÒ»³¡¿Õ£¡¡±É±ÊÖÒ»ÉùÅØÏøºó£¬Óïµ÷¼±³Á£¬¡°µ«ÏÖÔÚ£¬ÎÒ·¢ÏÖÎÒÖ®Ç°¶¼ÊÇÔÚÀË·ÑÁ¦Æø¡£Èç¹ûÔø¾­ÓÐÊ²Ã´ÎÊÌâºáÔÚÄãÎÒÖ®¼ä£¬¡±¶÷´ÞÁ¢Î¢Î¢Ò»¶Ù£¬ÄÑ¹ýµÄ¼ÌÐøµÀ£¬¡°ÕâÎÊÌâÒÑ¾­ÓÐÁË½â´ð¡£ÎÒ¾ø²»»áÔÙÂäÈëµ½ÀàËÆµÄÏÝÚåÖÐÁË£¡¡±   
  
¡°ÎÒÒ²²»»á¡£¡±¶÷´ÞÁ¢ÔÚ¾²Ä¬ÖÐµÄ¶À°×¾ÓÈ»ÓÐÁË»ØÉù¡£Ò»Ë«×ÏÂÞÀ¼É«µÄÑÛíø£¬Ä¿¹â×Æ×Æ£¬Õý¶Ô×ÅËûµÄÊÓÏß¡£´ÞË¹ÌØ½«Ã«Ì¦¹ÖµÄ´¥ÊÖ´ÓÉíÉÏË¦¿ª£¬ÏòËû×ßÀ´£º¡°ÎÒÒ²²»»á¡£¡±   
  
¶÷´ÞÁ¢î©ÁËÒ»ÑÛ´ÞË¹ÌØÉíºóÒÑËÀÈ¥µÄÃ«Ì¦¹Ö£¬ÉÏÃæµÄÉË£¬Ö»ÓÐÒ»µ¶¡£   
  
ÂúÒâµÄÐ¦ÈÝÔÚÉ±ÊÖÁ³ÉÏ¸¡ÏÖ¡£¡°¸ÉµÃºÃ£¡¡±Ëû·É¿ìµØ³é³öÈÔÔÚÇÊÖÐµÄ¾üµ¶£¬¡°Õæ²»Àµ£¡¡±   
  
  
£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª£ª   
  
  
ÒÑ¾­¼¸ºõºÜÄÑ¾«×¼µØÒäÆðµ±ÍíÔÚ¹«»áµÄÏÂË®µÀÀïµÄÕ½¶·£¬»¹ÓÐ´ÎÈÕÇå³¿ÊÇÈçºÎÓÃµ¶½£µÄ×²»÷Ó­½ÓÀèÃ÷µÄÊï¹â¡£   
  
Þ¹ÒÂ²ÝÉ«µÄÑÛÍ«ÈçÃ÷µÆÖØÐÂµãÈ¼Ê±£¬Ò²Í¬ÑùÈ¼Æð¶÷´ÞÁ¢ÐÄµ×Ï¨ÃðËüµÄÓûÍû¡£ÔÚ½»²æµÄµ¶ÈÐºó£¬É±ÊÖ½«Ò»¿Ú°¹ÔàµÄ¹µË®ÍÂ½øÕâË«Ã÷íø¡£ºÚ°µ¾«Áé³ö×ÔÖ±¾õµÄ·´¿¹ÈÃÁ½ÈËµþ×÷Ò»¶ÑË¤½øÁËÎÛ×ÇµÄË®Á÷¡£   
  
ÔÙÍùºóµÄ¼ÇÒä¾ÍÊÇÒ»Æ¬Ä£ºýµÄµ¶¹â¡¢±¼ÌÓ¡¢ÉËÍ´£¬Ò²Ðí»¹ÓÐÔÚ½ÖÉÏµÄ´óº°´ó½Ð¼ÓÉÏÎ§À§×¡ºÚ°µ¾«ÁéµÄÈËÈº¡£   
  
Ãú¿ÌÔÚ¼ÇÒäÖÐ»ÓÖ®²»È¥£¬²»¸Ò³ÐÈÏÈ´²»ÄÜ·ñÈÏµÄ£¬ÊÇÔÚÐÄµ×Ôø   
ÓÐ¹ý¶Ì¶ÌÒ»Ë²µÄ¿ñÏ²¡£¶÷´ÞÁ¢¼Ç²»ÇåÔÚÎè¶¯µÄµ¶¹âÖÐ£¬ÔÚØü½øØüÍËµÄ²½·¥ÖÐ£¬Ëû¾¿¾¹¶Ô´ÞË¹ÌØËµ¹ýÐ©Ê²Ã´¡£ËûÐÄÀïÖªµÀÄÇÐ©¶¼ÊÇ»ÑÑÔ£¬ÎªÑÚ¸ÇÄÇË²¿ñÏ²µÄ»ÑÑÔ£¬ÎªÑÚÊÎÄÇÕóÈçµçÁ÷»÷ÖÐËûµÄÓäÔÃÔÚÉíÌåÉÏÑú¿ªµÄÓà²¨¶øÈöÏÂµÄÃÖÌì´ó»Ñ¡£   
  
ËûÔõÃ´¸Ò³ÐÈÏ£¿ËûÔõÃ´¸Ò¶ÔÈË³ÐÈÏËûµ±Ê±µÄ¿ÊÍû¡ª¡ª³å¹ýÈ¥£¬±¼ÏòºÚ°µ¾«Áé£¬²»ÊÇÎªÁË½«Ø°Ê×Ôú½ø´ÞË¹ÌØµÄÐÄÔà£¬¶øÊÇ³å¹ýÈ¥Óµ±§Ëû£¬½ô½ô»·×¡ÄÇÏËÏ¸µÄÉíÇû£¬ñöÌýÐÄÔàÈÔÔÚËûÐØÖÐÌø¶¯µÄÀÖÒô¡£   
  
ËûÉõÖÁ²»¸Ò¶Ô×Ô¼º³ÐÈÏ¡£   
  
Ì«¿ÉÐ¦ÁË¡£¶÷´ÞÁ¢½«Á³ÂñÔÚ×Ô¼ºµÄË«ÊÖÖÐ¡£ÎÒ¾¹ÓÃ×Ô¼º×ö·¶±¾ÏòËûÖ¤ÊµÁËÎÒÏëÒª²ûÊöµÄµÀÀí¡ª¡ªÔÚÒ»¸öÕæÕýµÄÕ½Ê¿ÐÄÖÐ£¬ÈÝ²»ÏÂÈÎºÎ¸ÐÇé¡£   
  
¡°ÄãµÄ¼¢¿ÊÃÉ±ÎÁËÄãµÄÄÜÁ¦¡£¡±ÄÇ¸öÈÃ¶÷´ÞÁ¢Ê§È¥ÀíÐÔ£¬ÏÝÈë¿ñÂÒµÄºÚ°µ¾«ÁéÔøÈçÊÇËµ¡£   
  
ËûÎó½âÁËÉ±ÊÖµÄ¿ÊÍû¡£ÔÚ·¢ÏÖ´ÞË¹ÌØ»¹»î×ÅµÄÄÇÒ»É²µÄÐÀÏ²Ï¯¾í¶÷´ÞÁ¢£¬º³¶¯ËûÒýÒÔÎª°ÁµÄÀíÐÔµÄ»ùÊ¯Ö®Ç°£¬Á¬É±ÊÖ×Ô¼ºÒ²Îó½âÁËÐÄµ×µÄ¿ÊÍû¡£   
  
¡°ËûÊÇÎÒµÄ£¡¡±ºÚ°µ¾«Áé½«Ëû±ÆÉÏ½ÖµÀÊ±Ôø¶Ô×Ô¼ºµÄÍ¬°éÅ­ºð¡£   
  
ÌÈÈôÓÐÈË½Ó½ü´ÞË¹ÌØ£¬¶÷´ÞÁ¢È·ÐÅ×Ô¼ºÒ²»á·¢³öÍ¬ÑùµÄÅØÏø£¬²»¹ý£¬È´Ò»¶¨ÊÇ²»Ò»ÑùµÄÓïµ÷¡£   
  
Èç¹ûÔÚÒÔÇ°£¬ËûÒ»¶¨²Â²»µ½£¬µ«ÏÖÔÚËû¶®ÁËÄÇÒìÑùµÄÓïµ÷ÊÇÒòÎªÊ²Ã´¡£¿´µ½´ÞË¹ÌØÈÔ»î×ÅÊ±µÄÏ²ÔÃÈÃËû·¢ÏÖÁË×Ô¼º¸ú´ÓÇ°µÄ²î±ð¡£   
  
Ëû·¢ÏÖ×Ô¼º²¢·ÇÊÇÍêÈ«ÎÞÇéµÄ¡£   
  
ÔÚÑª¹ÜÖÐ·ÐÌÚµÄ·ßÅ­£¬²»ÊÇÕë¶ÔÉíÌåÉÏ´ó´óÐ¡Ð¡µÄµ¶ÉË£¬²»ÊÇÕë¶ÔÃ¿´ÎÕ½¶·´ÞË¹ÌØ×ÜÊÇ²»×Ô¾õÕ¼¾¡È«²¿ÓÅÊÆ£¬²»ÊÇÕë¶ÔºÚ°µ¾«Áé¼ÈÄÜÓµÓÐÓÑÇé£¬ÓÖÄÜÓµÓÐ½üºõÍêÃÀÕ½¼¼µÄ¼µ¶Ê¡£Å­ÆøµÄÀ´Ô´¼òµ¥µÃËû²»¿Ï³ÐÈÏ¡ª¡ª   
  
´ÞË¹ÌØ¾¹È»²»¶ÔËûÎ¢Ð¦¡£   
  
ÒªÃ´µÃµ½Ëû£¬ÒªÃ´»ÙµôËû¡£Ãæ¶Ô´ÞË¹ÌØ½öÓÐµÄÁ½ÌõÂ·£¬¶÷´ÞÁ¢È´Ò»ÌõÒ²Ã»Ñ¡¡ª¡ªËûÌÓ×ßÁË¡£   
  
´ÓÀ´Ã»Ïë¹ý×Ô¼º»áÔÚÇé¸ÐÉÏÊÜÉË¡£¶÷´ÞÁ¢Ö§Æð²ø×Å±Á´øµÄÊÖÖâ£¬Ö¸±³Çá¶¥×ÅÏÂò¢¡£´°ÍâÒÑÊÇÄºÉ«²ÔÃ£¡£²Å²»¹ý½ö½öÒ»¸öÖçÒ¹£¬¶÷´ÞÁ¢µÄÉúÃü¾ÍÒò´ÞË¹ÌØ´ø¸øËûµÄÈ«ÐÂÈÏÖª¶ø³¹µ×¸Ä±ä¡£   
  
±»¸Ä±äµÄ²»½öÖ»ÓÐÄÚÐÄµÄÈÏÖª¶øÒÑ¡£ÅÁÏÄÆÕ¿ËÒÑ¾­ËÀÁË£¬Í³ÖÎ×ÅÍâÃæ½ÖµÀµÄ£¬ÊÇÈ¨Á¦µÄÕæ¿Õ¡£×÷ÎªÓÐÁ¦µÄÃËÓÑ£¬Õâ¸öÒõÓ°µÛ¹úÖÐÉ±ÊÖÀïµÄÍõÕß¡ª¡ª¶÷´ÞÁ¢¡ª¡ª»á³ÉÎªÖÚ¶àÄ¿¹âµÄ½¹µã¡£ËûµÄÉË»¹ÐèÒªÊ±¼ä»Ö¸´£¬Ã»ÓÐÈÎºÎ¹«»áÊ×Áì»á¸øËû³ä×ãµÄÊ±¼ä£¬»áÒþÈÌ×ÅÔÚ×î¹Ø¼üµÄÊ±¿Ì£¬Ñ©²ØÒ»°Ñ×îÄÜÉËÈËµÄÀûÈÐ¡£ÄÇÐ©ÆóÅÎ³É¾ÍÃûÉù£¬½è»ú³öÈËÍ·µØµÄÈýÁ÷Ò°ÐÄ¼ÒÃÇÒ²²»»á¸øËûÕâ¸öÊ±¼ä¡£   
  
Í¶¿¿Ä³¸ö¹«»á£¬ÖØ¸´×ÅÈÕ¸´Ò»ÈÕ¶ÔÎÞÄÜÖ®ÈËµÄÍÀÂ¾¡£Õâ¾ÍÊÇÎÒ¶÷´ÞÁ¢µÄËÞÃüÂð£¿   
  
·ÑÂ×´óÂ½Î÷º£°¶×îÖªÃûµÄÉ±ÊÖ·¢³öÒ»ÉùÇáÃïºÍÑá¾ëµÄÌ¾Ï¢¡£   
  
ÃÅÍâÓÐ¶¯¾²¡£   
  
¶÷´ÞÁ¢ºÁ²»³ÙÒÉµØÎÕ½ôÁËØ°Ê×¡£   
  
¡°ÊÇÅóÓÑ¡£¡±Ò»¸öÄ°ÉúµÄÉùÒô×ÔÃÅÍâ´«À´¡£Òôµ÷ÖÐ²»ÖªÎªºÎÓÐÈÃ¶÷´ÞÁ¢ÏëÆð´ÞË¹ÌØµÄÔÏÂÉ¡£   
  
ÃÅ¿ªÁË¡£É±ÊÖÉÔÉÔÓÐÐ©²»Âú£¬ÄÇ°Ñ²»ÖÐÓÃµÄËø¾¹Ã»ÄÜÎªËûÕùÈ¡Ò»µãµã´©ÉÏÉÏÒÂµÄÊ±¼ä¡£   
  
É±ÊÖµÄ²ÂÏëµÃµ½ÁËÖ¤Êµ¡£ÊÇÒ»¸öÄ°Éú¶ø¹Å¹ÖµÄºÚ°µ¾«Áé¡£   
  
¶÷´ÞÁ¢ºÃÆæµØÉÏÏÂ´òÁ¿×ÅÕâ¸ö³öÏÖÔÚËûÁÙÊ±Ô¢ËùµÄ²»ËÙÖ®¿Í¡ª¡ªËûÎåÉ«°ßìµµÄÅû¼çÏÂÊÇ¼þ¶ÌÉÏÒÂ£¬Â¶³öÑü¸¹½áÊµµÄ¼¡Èâ¡£ËûÒ²µÄÈ·ÊÇ¸öºÚ°µ¾«Áé£¬´ÓËûºÍ´ÞË¹ÌØÒ»ÑùÊÝ¶ø²»ÈõµÄÉí²Ä£¬ÒÔ¼°·ôÉ«¿ÉÒÔ¿´µÃ³öÀ´¡£µ«¶÷´ÞÁ¢Ã»ÓÐ¿´µ½Õâ¸öÖÖ×åÌØÓÐµÄÅ¨ÃÜ°×·¢¡ª¡ªËûÊ²Ã´ÑÕÉ«µÄÍ··¢¶¼Ã»¿´µ½¡£ËÆºõÍ¯É½åªåªµÄÄÔ´üÉÏ¿Û×Å¶¥´óµÃÀëÆ×µÄÃ±×Ó£¬²åÓÐ´÷´äÂêÄñµÄÓðÃ«¡£ÖÆ×÷¾«ÃÀµÄÑÛÕÖÕÚ×¡ÁËÄ°ÉúÈËµÄÒ»Ö»ÑÛ£¬ÁíÒ»Ö»ºÃµÄÑÛ¾¦ÉÁ¶¯×ÅÐ°¶ñµÄºì¹â¡£¶÷´ÞÁ¢ÔÙ´ÎÈ·ÐÅÁË£¬ËûÒ»ÐÄÏëÒª»ÙÈ¥µÄÄÇË«×ÏÂÞÀ¼É«µÄ±¦Ê¯£¬¼´±ãÊÇÔÚºÚ°µ¾«ÁéµÄÍ¬×åÖÐ£¬Ò²ÒÀÈ»ÊÇÌØÀýÖÐµÄÌØÀý¡£   
  
¶÷´ÞÁ¢Ã»ÓÐ¿ª¿Ú¡£Ëû·É¿ìµØ¹ÀËã×Å×Ô¼ºÀë´°»§ºÍÃÅµÄ¾àÀë£¬Ëã¼Æ×ÅÈç¹û´Ó´°ÍâÌøÈëµÐÈË£¬¶øÕâ¸ö×Ô³ÆÊÇÅóÓÑµÄÄ°ÉúÈË¶ÔËûÖèÈ»·¢ÄÑÊ±£¬Ëû¸ÃÈçºÎ·´Ó¦¡£   
  
Ä°ÉúµÄºÚ°µ¾«Áé·Â·ð²»ÖªµÀ×Ô¼ºÃæ¶ÔµÄÊÇ¸öÖÂÃüµÄÉ±ÊÖÒ»°ã£¬²½·¥ÇáËÉµØ×ß½øÀ´¡£¡°ÄãÓÐ·³ÐÄÊÂ£¬ÅóÓÑ¡£Ãæ¶Ô¾µ×Ó£¬È´·¢ÏÖ¾µÖÐÓ°Ïñ³åÄãÇáÃïµØÍÂÍÙÄ­Ê±£¬ÐÄÇéÕæµÄºÜ»µ£¬²»ÊÇÂð£¿¡±   
  
ËûÖªµÀ´ÞË¹ÌØ¡£¶÷´ÞÁ¢Ä¿²»×ª¾¦µØ¶¢×ÅËûÇÆ¡£   
  
Ä°ÉúÈËÔÚÀëËû»¹ÓÐ¼¸²½Ô¶µÄÊ±ºòÍ£×¡ÁË£¬Ëµ³öÒ»¾äÓëÆäËµÊÇÍÆÂÛ²»ÈçËµÊÇ½áÂÛµÄ»°£º¡°´ÞË¹ÌØ¶ÅÛÑµÇÈÃÄãÐÄ·³¡£¡±   
  
¶÷´ÞÁ¢Ã»ÓÐ½ÓÏÂÈ¥£¬Ò²Ã»ÓÐ»ú»á½ÓÏÂÈ¥¡£ÒòÎªÄ°ÉúÈËÕªÏÂÃ±×Ó£¬ÓÒÊÖÃþÁËÃþ¹âÁïÁïµÄÄÔ´ü£º¡°ËûµÄÈ·ÈÃºÜ¶àÈËÐÄ·³£¬ÓÈÆäÊÇÎÒÃÇÇ×°®µÄÂÞË¿¡£ÄÇ¸öÁæÀþµÄÐ¡¼Ò»ï´ÓËý´²é½Ç°ÌÓ×ßºó£¬Ëý¿ÉÊÇºÃºÃµØ·¢ÁËÒ»Í¨Æ¢Æø¡£¡±   
  
ËäÈ»Ã»±íÏÖ³öÀ´£¬µ«ÌýÎÅ¡°´²é½¡±¶þ×Ö¸ú´ÞË¹ÌØ³¶ÉÏ¹ØÏµ£¬È·È·ÊµÊµÈÃ¶÷´ÞÁ¢´óÎª¹â»ð¡£   
  
Ä°ÉúÈË½ô¶¢ËûµÄË«ÑÛ£¬ËÆºõÒÑ¿´´©ËûÐÄË¼µÄ»î¶¯£º¡°ÄãµÄ³õÁµ£¿¡±   
  
Ãæ¶ÔÍ»È»µÄ·¢ÎÊ£¬¶÷´ÞÁ¢µ±È»Ã»ÓÐ³ÐÈÏ£¬²»¹ý£¬Ò²Ã»·ñÈÏ¡£   
  
¡°ÎÒÏëÄãÔ¸ÒâÖªµÀËûÊÇÔÚÄÄÀïÏ°µÃÈç´Ë³¬·²µÄÎä¼¼¡£¡±   
  
¶÷´ÞÁ¢»¹ÊÇ²»×÷Éù£¬ÑÛÖÐµÄµÐÒâÈ´²»ÄÇÃ´ÉîÁË¡£   
  
Ä°ÉúÈËÒ²ÊÇ²»·¢Ò»ÑÔ£¬Á½ÈË³ÁÄ¬µØ¶ÔÖ´×Å¡£   
  
Á¼¾Ã£¬ÉúÆ½µÚÒ»´Î£¬¶÷´ÞÁ¢âîâõµØà¿àé×ÅÌá³öÒªÇó£º¡°ÎÒÔ¸Òâ¡£¡±   
  
ÏÖ³öÂúÒâµÄÐ¦ÈÝ£¬Ä°ÉúÈË¿ÛÉÏÁËÃ±×Ó×ª¹ýÉí£º¡°ËæÎÒÀ´¡£¡±   
  
²»¿ÏÇáÐÅÈËµÄÉ±ÊÖËäÈ»¿´µ½¶Ô·½ÌØÒâÁÁ¸øËû¿ÕÃÅ´ó¿ªµÄ±³²¿£¬È´ÈÔÎ´Å²¶¯²½×Ó¡£   
  
Ä°ÉúÈË»ØÍ·£¬ÎªËûµÄÐ¡ÐÄ½÷É÷Â¶³Ý¶øÐ¦£¬ÖÕÓÚ²¹ÉÏÁË¹ÊÒâÒÅÂ©µÄ×ÔÎÒ½éÉÜ£º¡°½ÐÎÒ¼ÖÀ­Ë÷¡£Ä§Ë÷²¼À³³Ç´ïÒ®ÌØÓ¶±øÍÅµÄÊ×Áì¡£¡±   
  
¶÷´ÞÁ¢µãµãÍ·£º¡°ÐÒ»á¡£¡±½«Ø°Ê×ÊÕ»ØÑü´ø£¬Ëû¸ú×ÅÓ¶±øÍ·×Ó¶ÝÈë°µÒ¹¡£   
  
´ÞË¹ÌØ¶ÅÛÑµÇÒÑ¾­µ½¹ýÁË¿¨ÁÖ¸Û£¬°¢ÌáÃÜË¹¶÷´ÞÁ¢Ò²ÒªÈ¥ÇÆÇÆËûµÄ¼ÒÏç¡£   
  
¾ÍÕâÑù£¬¸Ä±ä¶÷´ÞÁ¢µ¥µ÷É±ÊÖÉúÑÄµÄµÚ¶þ¸öºÚ°µ¾«Áé½éÈëÁËËûµÄÉúÃü¡£ 


End file.
